Too Late and Too Early
by trekangel
Summary: The Doctor receives a message on the psychic paper to go to the Stormcage and finds chaos, a trail of blood and another shocking revelation from River Song.


Set some time after "A Good Man…", the Doctor goes to the Stormcage and finds chaos, a trail of blood and another shocking revelation from River Song. Danger/Comfort that leads to fluff/Romance. That's what I do. ;-)

This is a writing exercise to clear my head of flotsam and share with those who love River Song/the Doctor. No copyright infringement is intended, Doctor Who and all its characters are not mine, though it should belong to everyone, etc, etc.

11th Doctor/River/Rory/Amy

* * *

><p><strong>Too Late and Too Early<strong>

"_No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man."__~Heraclitus _

* * *

><p>"So how do you know it's from her?" Rory asks the Doctor as he looks over the message on the psychic paper. The words, now in English, say 'Come now. And hurry' followed by some x's and o's.<p>

"It's written in Old High Gallifreyan. No one else could have written it. At least, no one else who would take that tone with me."

Rory shakes his head in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. It's from River."

They hadn't been anywhere particularly important or dangerous, for a change, so it doesn't take them long to get there and the Tardis was just about to get ready to land at the Stormcage when it starts to shake violently. Rory grabs Amy and they brace themselves against the console while the Doctor frantically works the controls.

"What's happening? Are we crashing?" Amy tries to yell above the sound of explosions.

"No," cautions the Doctor, finally setting the Tardis down, "That was coming from outside."

Snapping into action, three of them run to the door and open it carefully. Outside, the Stormcage is in chaos, alert klaxons blaring, and teams of guards working to put out fires while the sound of shooting rings in the distance. Mindful of stray gunfire, the Doctor leads Amy and Rory through the action until they find a man shouting orders while passing out armaments to the guards.

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?" he shouts, pointing his own pistol at them.

"Put your gun down. I'm the Doctor and this is Rory and Amy. We're here because we received a message from River Song."

"Ah…Doctor Song, ay? I'm afraid you're probably too late."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Amy asks, noticing the Doctor's expression turn pallid.

"She was being released today. She'd been escaping more often lately, acting strange…quiet even. She told us we'd be in danger if she stayed. And then they came. They came for her."

The words were ominous, and instantly, the Doctor's expression went from worried to angry. "Who came for her?"

"We don't know. It happened so fast. One minute she's sitting there with her things waiting, and next thing there's fire, explosions…and my men dying everywhere I look."

The warden lowers his gun and leads them to River's cell, a gaping, melted hole in the bars and an even bigger one in the wall, letting the rain splatter all over the debris. The Doctor leans down and picks up the vortex manipulator River somehow managed to keep hidden and looks around. Her things, which had been hastily packed in suitcases, were now scattered into the hall, but there wasn't a trace of her anywhere.

"Doctor..." Amy calls out, crouched on the ground. "There's blood."

Without skipping a beat, he crouches to the spot where the trail begins and scans it with his sonic, letting out a relieved sigh. "It's not her blood. She's still alive. She's still here."

He jumps up, pockets the diary and the manipulator and makes his way out of the cell when the warden stops him with a palm to the chest and looks at him with a dark, pity in his eyes.

"Wait, Doctor…I think there's something you should know,"

Before the warden can continue to speak, the lights flicker and spark as more explosions rock them where they are standing and his radio springs to life with panicked voices.

_"Come in, Toran, this is B-squad leader."_

"This is Toran. What's going on?"

_"They've blown the environmental systems, Sir,"_ shouted the disembodied voice. _"We think we've got them cornered in E-sector but there's too much gunfire."_

"Stand your ground. I'm sending in back up." The warden turns to the Doctor. "I'm sorry. But you've got to get out of here."

"No," the Doctor exclaims, holding the warden back by his gun. "If you don't want to lose any more men, then stay back. We will go."

"Oh really? And what are a Doctor and a couple of kids going to do without any guns?"

The Doctor backs away from him, his eyes blazing. "We won't need any guns. Whoever they are, they've gone up against River Song. And if they haven't yet realized that was a mistake, they very soon will."

"River Song is most likely dead," the man replies with a hint of disdain.

"Ah, then I see that after all this time, you haven't learned a thing."

The Doctor marches off and Rory turns to the cabinet holding the guns that the warden was handing out.

"I'll still take one of those. Just in case."

Before the warden can protest, Rory snatches a large rifle and dashes off behind the Doctor, leaving Amy standing there for a moment. She had seen Rory the Roman in action before, but she was shocked at seeing this side of the Doctor; the dangerous side, the alleged 'Oncoming Storm' side. There was no joking or manic, rambling speeches or strange hats. Just an angry man with a friend in trouble. Rory told her once that he had seen that side of him back before Daemon's Run, when they killed the legion of Cybermen to try and rescue her. But this was River, once her little Melody, whom the Doctor had sworn to keep safe from the day she had been taken from them. And If he was willing to kill for Amy, how much more would he do for River? How much further would he go?

It doesn't take them long to get to where all the explosions are going off and everywhere they look, there are dead humanoid aliens, their flesh still smoking from laser impacts.

"The Alioth," the Doctor says out loud, scanning the birdlike alien at his feet.

It was an enemy of his they hadn't met yet, he tells them, cautioning them stay back as the shooting begins to quiet down. They make their way past shattered walls and wrecked machinery and the Doctor can make out the shape of the last two Alioth crouched behind a crate. They are trying to fall back, but gunfire from one single gun has them pinned. He knows it's her.

"River," the Doctor cries out, diverting the aliens' attention to his position so that they are unable to fend off the barrage of gunfire that finally wipes them out. When he's sure that was the last of them, he inches his way in the direction of the shooting. "River, its safe…you can stop shooting now."

The Doctor peaks around the corner of a fallen cabinet and can just make out the sight of her curled in the corner, shooting at everything that comes near her. A blast nearly hits him, but he can see that her hand is shaking and that she barely has enough strength left to hold the gun and herself up at the same time. Once she sees it's him, she backs against the wall and slides to the floor, wincing and moaning in pain.

"My god, River, you're hurt." He kicks aside the fallen chunks of debris around her and squats by her side to check a gaping graze wound on her shoulder.

"It's not important right now," she answers, gasping and barely able to talk, "you have to get me to the Tardis. We haven't much time."

"It's alright, River, they're gone. And I doubt they will be coming back any time soon after what you did to their troops."

"No, you don't understand." Slips a hand out from inside the blanket she had wrapped around her and takes his palm, placing it on her belly. "This is what they came for."

He doesn't mean to, but he snatches away his hand like it had just been held over fire. "River…is that?

"Yes."

She drops the blanket the rest of the way down to reveal herself more fully and he reaches his hand out to touch her again, timidly stroking her full, round belly with the very tips of his fingers like he couldn't believe what he was touching.

"Ours?" he asks, and she nods weakly in response. "Oh River…" There was hurt and fear in his eyes. _How could this be? Why would he have left her there?_ "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did. You've known all this time and have been here for me as much as you could, but then…this…"

"No, no…I would never have left you here if-"

"You were trying to protect me. You didn't think they would come here for me but they did. And somehow, I don't know why, the Tardis must have intercepted my message. It was supposed to go to _MY_ version of you, not this one." She reaches up with her uninjured arm and strokes his cheek. "You came back for me too early…and too late."

"Doctor, can we come out now?" Rory asks, kicking aside some debris to move towards them, not noticing River's condition until he gets closer. "The warden is asking-_WHOA_! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" His mouth is agape and his hands are up in disbelief. "What's happening here?"

Amy didn't notice either, and moves forward, her eyes darting around looking for more trouble when she walks right into Rory's back.

"Oi, Stupid face! Why did you do-? _River_? Oh my god. Is that...? River's having a baby. _HOW _is River...having a baby?" she stammered in astonishment as River tries to move but is paralyzed by a contraction.

"Well it's very simple, really. When a man and a woman-or _any_ other sentient being of genetically compatible DNA structure-really love each other, they...well, you know...like you two did, but it's not really a conversation for right now, is it? We have to get her to the medics straight away," the Doctor tries to regain his composure and help River straighten up.

"No…no hospitals. The Tardis…now!" She clutches her belly and nearly doubles over again, crying out in pain.

When the Doctor notices fluid pooling beneath her, he nearly jumps out of his skin. "Oh dear! Rory, she's leaking! You're a nurse! Do something!"

"But I've never delivered a baby before! We need a doctor. A _real_ one." Suddenly, he is overcome with realization and gets infuriated. "Y_ou_…" He points at the Doctor with an accusing finger and gets in the right up in his face. "Are _you_ responsible for this?"

"Me? I didn't! We haven't! Though I think possibly we might. Not yet, but ooh…um, I think _yes_."

River cries out again and curls her fingers into tight fists. "Oh god, I _really_ hate you."

"No, you obviously don't." He turns to Rory, who was glaring at him. "And technically, this is…_will be_…at least _half_ her fault too."

"Oh boys," Amy scolds as she crouches to her knees and starts putting pressure on River's wound, "you're _NOT_ helping!"

Realizing that explanations for how this happened would have to come later, the two men rush to help River get to her feet. They bypass the chaos, the fire and the warden's questions to get to the Tardis and seat her on one of the chairs off the side of the console while the Doctor starts fiddling frantically with the controls.

"We have to get out of here. We'll be safe in the vortex."

"I have to push," River screams through pants and moans.

"No! No pushing!"

"The baby's coming!"

"You can't have a baby in the Tardis!"

"I think she may have other plans!"

Those words stop the Doctor in his tracks, and he looks up from the controls, beaming with goofy, paternal pride. "_She_? It's a she?"

"Alright, now everyone…calm down!" Rory exclaims, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Okay, Amy, you get some blankets. Doctor, you help me get her to the med bay. We have one, right?"

"Well, there used to be one, but then I got the pool. Though we probably should get another one, with all the times you end up-"

"Bedroom!" River huffed between contractions, "Chair, floor, anywhere! I have to push…_now_!"

"Hold on, River," Rory said comfortingly, "I know it hurts, but it's going to be alright. Just don't push yet." He puts his hand on her belly, examining the baby's position, and then pats her on the knee. "God this is weird. But I guess if I couldn't be there for you when you were being born, this is the next best thing, ay?" He squeezes her hand and smiles. "Now put your arm around my neck and try to stand."

River complies, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he helps her up.

"That's it. Little steps. Keep breathing."

"I AM breathing!"

The Doctor runs over and River reaches out to him as he wraps his arm around her waist to help support her. Between the two of them, they get her to the room Rory shares with Amy, who followed them in with extra sheets and pillows.

"Boy we are going to have some stories to tell this kid," Amy muses while opening up the first aid kit for Rory. "I mean, most families bond over a nice holiday or something, but no…we haven't even had a chance to be parents and now we get to bond over the birth of our own grandchild. _Grandchild_!"

"I'm sorry," River pants softly, "this must be very awkward for you."

"No," Amy says, correcting her tone, "no…it's good. It's right that we're here for this. For you."

River smiles weakly, and squeezes Amy's hand. "Thank you."

Meanwhile, the Doctor is flushed and quiet by her side, and Rory is almost clinical with his demeanor. As River leans against the backboard, Rory checks to see how far she's dilated. He directs the Doctor to slide close on one side and Amy scoots over on her knees from the opposite side while he props himself in front for the delivery. As her labor progresses and the pain increases, they alternate her position, massaging her back and abdomen until finally Rory tells them it's time. They grab her feet and help her pull her legs back to give her more leverage to push.

The process is slow and agonizing, even for someone with River's strength and endurance. Her lower lip trembles as she groans through clenched teeth. Sweat rolls down her thighs, her muscles taught from exertion, fingers dug into her knees. Pink stains extend outward from her onto the white sheets as more and more of the baby's head presses forward. Her energy is draining.

"The head is almost out, River, push harder." Amy tries to coach her. She's been there before…she knows it can help. But River is exhausted and blood from the wound on her shoulder is leaking through the bandage and running down Amy's hand.

"I can't," she gasps, "I can't…" She loses her grip on her knees and drops her hands to her side, her face pale and her eyes watering.

"You can. And you will. You're River Song. You're MY daughter, and you're the bravest person I know. Now take my hand, and push, River, push!"

"Okay," she replies hoarsely, "okay…" She takes a deep breath, tears rolling down her cheeks, and her whole body starts to tremble as she musters up the strength to push some more. The Doctor and Amy rally together with Rory to boost her efforts, all four of them shouting together, breathing together, pushing together, gasping together…until the tiny infant comes sliding out and takes her first breath with a healthy wail.

Amid their exultant cries, Rory immediately places the baby on River's chest and covers her with a towel to keep her warm. And with joyful tears, River greets her daughter.

"Hello, sweetie."

The Doctor, still speechless and awestruck, swallows hard and leans forward, running a finger over the baby's nose. "Oh…" He manages to say, his expression filled with wonder and amazement, "Look at you." The baby squirms and whimpers her eyes wide and alert. "Me?" he asks her, "I'm your dad. And I'm so very, very happy to meet you."

He touches the side of his forehead against River's, intertwining his fingers with hers on the baby's back, and a single tear rolls down his cheek. Amy watches, a few tears escaping her own eyes, when she feels River's hand reach out to her. She takes it in hers and squeezes tight with unspoken emotion while Rory, bursting with pride and relief, massages River's knee. He turns to Amy and smiles, who she reaches out with her other hand to takes his, forming one continuous circle of hands between all of them…each of them connected to the other. A family.

_**EPILOGUE:**_

The door opens silently as the Doctor enters the room to check on River. She's sleeping now, but despite the fatigue, she's luminous, glowing with a serenity he's never seen in her before and he can't help but marvel at her...and what her body had just done. Her hair is loose and cascading around her face and pillow like a surreal halo. She's magnificent, he muses…otherworldly, ethereally beautiful. He starts pondering at what point they were living and the when's, where's and how's-_especially_ the how's-of this baby's 'beginnings' when he hears her gurgling in her cot and leans over.

"Hello, again…" He whispers softly as she waves to him. "Okay, but we have to be quiet. Your mum is very tired." He leans in closely so that he can hear her. "Yes, it is cool, isn't it?" He responds, fingering the Gallifreyan symbols. "See here? The Tardis put your name on it right here, next to mine and your mum's."

The infant coos, her eyes wide and vibrant.

"Oh you'll meet her soon. You can't tell from here, but she's blue, and marvelous and bigger on the inside. And I think she's going to love you." He grins blissfully as the baby's tiny fingers wrap around his, the corner of her mouth curling into the beginnings of her first smile. "Oh yes, she loves your mum. Possibly even more than me, although for the longest time I was very cross about that."

The infant squeaks and gurgles some more at him, flailing her little arms about the same way he tends to do when he's rambling.

"Well yes, I suppose I love her too," He looks up from the child to River and smiles. "Very much so. Now you get some rest, young lady. You're going to love it when you find out what you can do with these." He caresses her leg and runs a finger across her tiny toes before tucking a blanket around her, unaware that River had been listening the entire time.

"She's already mad about you," she says quietly, with her eyes still closed, startling him from his revelry.

"Oh, sorry if I woke you." He fidgets a bit and runs his hands through his hair, unsure of what to say or do next until he remembers the tray he brought in and motions to it. "You're meant to eat that. Rory says it will help you get your strength back, though I'm sorry that he's included an apple. I don't know why people eat apples at all…perfectly vile fruit. But very handy for carving out faces." He walks over with it and shows her the smiley face he's cut into its skin.

River takes it and smiles warmly. "Sit with me a moment."

He moves slowly and is very careful when he sits by her, as if she had suddenly become some fragile, delicate thing he might break. He knew better, of course. He knew, especially now and perhaps for the first time, that this woman possessed a strength and resolve that was well beyond what he ever imagined. And now, in his eyes, she was so much more than just River Song, the intrepid archeologist; she was River Song, the mother of his child. _His_ daughter. He was a _father_. His thoughts were racing, trying to wrap around what this was all going to mean, but then he pushed it all down. Right now, it was all about her; all about _them_. As it should be. He looked deep into River's eyes, heavy with fatigue, but so very alive with love.

"How do you feel?"

She sighed into a wistful smile. "I don't think that if I live to be a thousand years old that I could put it into words."

"Well, I _have_ lived to be a thousand years old, and, oddly enough, I think neither can I."

"Oh, that's new."

"Ah, mocking me with your impossible wit. Now I know you must feel better."

They share a quiet laugh that is tinged with a hint of melancholy and awkward silence. The Doctor takes a deep breath and exhales…as if the events of the day had irrevocably altered him. And they have, indeed. He feels older and unfamiliar, like the feeling he gets when he sees his reflection for the first time after he regenerates. And like the circumstances surrounding all of his regenerations, there was a frustration that came from knowing that he had no control over it.

"Everything is different now," River says, looking down at the rise and fall of the baby's chest as she slept.

"I know."

"There are pages missing from my diary."

"Mine too."

"Still," she smiles playfully, "most of the good parts are still there."

"Good like this?" He motions to the baby and extends an arm into the cot, cupping his hand around the child's head and stroking her downy, brown hair. "It's all real, isn't it? No gangers, dream lords, or cracks in the fabric of time and space. It's you, her…and me. Even if it _is_ the wrong me."

"It's never the wrong _you_, my love."

"But you said in the Stormcage that I wasn't _your_ doctor, and you were right. I am not the man who was with you when we…through all the…_this_." He looks down at the baby again, then away from them both. "I don't have _those_ memories, and I don't know if I can change it. I don't know if I should. And I'm so sorry."

She takes his hands in hers and holds them to her heart. "Don't you apologize! Not now, not ever! I don't know why the Tardis brought _this_ you and not the other one, but it doesn't matter. _You_ were here for me and that's what counts."

"But..." He tries to speak, but somehow he still can't face her so she reaches across and strokes his cheek, turning him so that she can look into his eyes.

"It's alright, my love. When I said those things to you in the Stormcage, I wasn't talking about your face. I was talking about _you_…who you are _inside_. It's _here_," she places a hand on his heart, then on the baby's chest, "and _here_. And no matter where we are, or _when_ we are, nothing will change that. _You're_ my Doctor. And hers. Forever."

River's words comfort him and his smile brightens as he leans into the cot, gently brushing his fingers across the baby's chest. She has two hearts and both were beating in synch, fluttering like a hummingbird's wings. He leans over and kisses the spot where each one is, then kisses her head before sitting up and grinning excitedly at River.

"So, what happens next?"

River brushes a stray strand of hair from his eyes and taps him on the nose, exactly like he's done to her at least a hundred times before.

"We live."

With that, the Doctor reaches over for a ringlet of River's hair and twirls it between his fingers, then leans over and kisses her with no doubts, no fears and absolutely no reservations.

"We live."


End file.
